my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobba
Introduction Kobba is the childhood friend of Kurai Tachibana, and his former side kick. Over time the two grew distant as Kurai grew older and his cruelty came out. Kobba retired and slanked off into oblivion. Bored with his life he registered himself into high school again under the new name of Kobba Sanada. Appearance Kobba wears a black T-shrit, black slacks, black sneakers, a black baseball cap, and several expensive rings. Personality Kobba is a old man. He takes his time with everything and he slow to embrace new technology. Kobba still uses a flip phone and still writes personal letters. He is decently up to date with slang, but not so with music. He does not like hip hop music. He fins it to be too, ... brutish. He prefers old school pop music like Michel Jackson. He likes Berry White, traditional Japanese music, and instrumentals. When it comes to violence and fighting Kobba revels in it. He still likes a good fight. It is the one thing that he and Kurai still have in common. Kobba likes to test himself and his abilities. While Kobba likes to fight he does not enjoy harming others. Once a person is beaten they are beaten. He sees no point in doing more damage than needed. Another thing of note is that once Kobba and someone has fought Kobba drops the beef win or lose. For him the fight is the high point. After that it is over. Killing is not his thing and he will stop other's from killing if he is around them. In recent years Kobba has decided to try new things. For the last twenty five years Kobba had been living at home and following the same routine like all the other old people. However unlike them he is young and healthy which made for a strange sight with a sixteen year old playing bingo in a bingo hall. With the idea of trying new things in mind he reentered high school. Since he was a good student in his youth he attempted to be a bad one. Kobba then decided to join a street gang, and thus he became a member of xifas. History Abilities Marital Arts Master - Kobba has been studying Yāoláng Wǔshù since he was seven years old, and he has yet to skip a day of practice. His skill with the martial art is unmatched. Among the participants of the art he is considered the Grand Master and called The Demon Wolf by others. Yāoláng Wǔshù Yāoláng Wǔshù is the way of the demon wolf. This martial art focuses on emulating the ferocity, speed, agility, and aggression of a wolf. Users of this martial arts go tough intense training methods that harden the bone and flash of their hands to allow them to perform their art. The style is similar to swordsmenship as its primary focus of attack is though cutting. However where a practitioners of the blade would use a swords edge the users of Yāoláng Wǔshù uses their hands. The training causes their finger tips to become sharper and more bony. This allows them to claw like a wolf and perform many of their moves. Kobba in particular can slice though wood with his finger tips. A full power chop from him can cut halfway into a man. Wolfs Aura - Kobba can give off a aura from his body that confuses people into thinking he is a wolf from a distance. The aura is completely mental. If one was to look on camra they would not feel or see anything. However if one was actually fighting against Kobba they would see the beast and smell it as well. The extra senses that one experience is the result of the brain plugging in information that should be there, but is not there. Blood Lust - Kobba is capable of create a aura of bloodlust so great that it causes lesser fighters to freeze in place. Even opponents who are as strong as he is physically can be affected if their will is not great enough. Similar to what stain did before he passed out. Primal Instincts - Kobba is capable of sensing danger though a sixth sense. Wolf's Dance - Kobba is capable of moving in a way that causes the brain to have problems imaging him. The movement makes Kobba sway in peoples mind throwing off his position in space. Heart Seeker - A stab straight to the chest that cuts though the breast bone and straight into the heart. Equipment #Anti-Quirk Grenades - The Anti-Quirk Grenades are weapons developed and sold by Momma Moe. The maiden of evil has reverse engineered Death Dealer's Death Fog, and placed it inside of grenades. They can be tossed to make a smoke screen that cancels out quirk power. Useful in a fight against multiple quirk users. Darth usually carries ten of them on him at a time. #Smoke Bomb #Pixy Dust - A blind of various poisons including puffer fish poisoning bound to glass dust. Breathing it in can cause paralysis. #Combat Knife #GPS #Smart Phone #Smart Sun glass - Sun glass hat have night vision, heat vision, and UV vision built into the lens. #Shock Rings - Rings that serve as tasers. #Bag of Salt #Rebreather - Small Gas Mask that filters out water into oxygen or filters the air. #Blue Pollen Pill - A pill made up of healing Pollen. Capable of reinforcing body's natural healing. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Students Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Masters Category:Xifas